


Matrimonio agognato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sogno rosa [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sul matrimonio della ship: Sonic/Amy.





	Matrimonio agognato

Matrimonio agognato  
  
  


Sonic si grattò la testa e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, la cravatta gli stringeva il collo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le tre punte blu, larghe due braccia, dei suoi capelli.

Osservò Amy Rose avanzare.

La luce del sole, che filtrava dalle vetrate colorate della chiesa, faceva brillare dei colori dell’arcobaleno la gemma della tiara che la riccia indossava.

Amy strinse più forte al petto il bouquet di rose rosse, prive di spine. Il velo trasparente le ondeggiava dietro il viso.

Sonic arrossì, osservando il sorriso di lei, le iridi verde intenso della futura moglie, la sua figura rosea.

< È bellissima > pensò.

[107].

 

Matrimonio agognato  
  
  


Sonic si grattò la testa e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, la cravatta gli stringeva il collo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le tre punte blu, larghe due braccia, dei suoi capelli.

Osservò Amy Rose avanzare.

La luce del sole, che filtrava dalle vetrate colorate della chiesa, faceva brillare dei colori dell’arcobaleno la gemma della tiara che la riccia indossava.

Amy strinse più forte al petto il bouquet di rose rosse, prive di spine. Il velo trasparente le ondeggiava dietro il viso.

Sonic arrossì, osservando il sorriso di lei, le iridi verde intenso della futura moglie, la sua figura rosea.

< È bellissima > pensò.

[107].

 


End file.
